poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pythor P. Chumsworth (TMLPNM)
Pythor P. Chumsworth is the last of the Anacondrai and the secondary antagonist turned anti-hero of The My Little Pony Ninjago Movie. History Role in the Film Invasion During Canterlot's first Friendship Festival, Pythor leads the Overlord's forces in an invasion of the city, demanding the magic of the four Alicorn princesses. When they refused, Pythor ordered the Nindroids to attack. During the chaos, Pythor attempted to turn Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, and Twilight Sparkle into obsidian statues, but failed. After the alicorns, their friends, and the ninja escape, Pythor assumes control of the city, and the Overlord tasks him with securing all four princesses in exchange for resurrecting his ancestors. Chasing the Princesses Pythor tracks down the alicorns to the desert city of Cyber-West, where he roughs up some of the townsfolk for information. When the alicorns escape his clutches again, he captures a new ally they've made named Capper. Under Capper's direction, Pythor initially heads toward Black Skull Island. But when he sees Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom in the opposite direction, he realizes Capper was lying. On board the pirate ship of Captain Soto, Pythor interrogates the crew about the alicorns' whereabouts, unaware that they and the rest of the heroes are hiding below deck. After the alicorns escape him yet again, Pythor punishes Capper and Soto for their deception by destroying the airship on which they stand. Capturing the Alicorns Pythor eventually captures the alicorns on the coast after several incidents in Seaquestria cause them to get banished. On the Nindroid MechDragon, he reveals through song how he lost to the Great Devourer, cost him his friends and ancestors, and left him with the outlook that friendship is meaningless. Despite the alicorns' attempts to reason with a fellow being, Pythor refuses to listen and turns them over to the Overlord in Canterlot. Betrayed and Redemption After the Overlord uses his Staff of Sacanas to steal the princesses' magic, Pythor reminds him of their deal for him to resurrect his ancestors. However, the Overlord reveals that he was simply using Pythor to become powerful and had little to no intention of fulfilling his end of the bargain. Following a brief confrontation between the two, Pythor nearly gets swept away, but the alicorns save him, leaving Pythor surprised that the alicorns would still show their kindness. Before the Overlord could get ready finish the alicorns and Pythor off, Twilight's friends and the ninja arrive and and rammed into him, causing him to lose his staff and create an uncontrollable darkness storm. Pythor watches from the fallen rubble as Twilight manages to achieve the staff before she, along with the other three alicorns, and the Overlord are swept away. Pythor becomes shocked by this before the princesses arrive safe and unharmed. Pythor comes to understand friendship again and begins to leave in shame of his actions after seeing the heroes hugging. Before he can, he spots the Overlord, still alive, and Pythor becomes shocked when he tries a last-ditch attempt to turn the heroes to obsidian. However, just as the Overlord throws the orb, Pythor jumps in the way and saves the heroes, turning himself and the Overlord to obsidian in the process. However, just before the Overlord's now stone body hits the ground and shatters, two Nindroids catch it and Cryptor reverses the obsidian. Pythor's statue was caught before it fell to the ground and restored. The others were shocked by this, except the alicorns, who knew Pythor had in him. Pythor helps in restoring Canterlot. Accepting friendship once again Near the end of the film, during Songbird Serenade's performance, the alicorns approach Pythor, who still laments the loss of his ancestors. The alicorns help Pythor see that his snake abilities are still special and powerful, ancestors or no ancestors, and encourage him to stay in Equestria. Having accepted the alicorns' friendships, Pythor creates a fireworks display for the Friendship Festival. During the film's closing credits, Pythor is seen dancing and playing with his new friends, including a reformed Cryptor, now a much more happier snake. Appearance He has white skin, purple mrkings, red eyes, a long neck, and a tail like every Serpentine general. Trivia *Pythor will become the Mane Six's enemy until reformed in The My Little Pony Ninjago Movie. Gallery